1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a box for storage or packaging of DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), CDs (Compact Discs) and/or VCDs (Video Compact Discs). In particular, the present invention relates to a new box design that is able to house different sized and/or shaped discs, offers better disc protection and is easier to manufacture than conventional DVD, CD or VCD boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 depict a conventional DVD box composed of a box body 10 a cover 20 and a frame 11. Cover 20 is connected to box body 10 by a molded hinge mechanism while frame 11 is connected to box body 10 at its perimeter to form the box shape. The primary functions of the box are storage and protection of the contents (the disc). A recess 111 is formed on frame 11 allowing the user a way to open the box. Further, an annular rib 12 comprised of inner flange 121 is inside the box for the purpose of supporting the disc 30. A pair of engaging elements 13 are provided inside the area surrounded by rib 12. Each engaging element 13 has a cantilever beam 130, a hemicycle-shaped portion 131 connected to the free end of the cantilever beam(s) 130, and a protrusion 132 formed at the rim of the hemicycle-shaped portion 131. It is noted that a gap is provided between the pair of engaging elements 13.
FIG. 3 shows the box with a disc mounted therein, wherein disc 30 is affixed by engaging elements 13 via disc 30""s central hole 31. Also note that the rim of disc 30 rests on inner flange 121 of the annular rib 12.
To remove disc 30 from the box, the user pushes down the hemicycle-shaped portion 131 of the engaging elements 13 thereby rotating the cantilever beams 130 of the engaging elements 13 in the direction(s) of A, Axe2x80x2. Disc 30, supported by annular rib 12, does not move downward but rather temporarily deforms. Gap 14 is designed to allow the hemicycle-shaped portions 131 to move closer during the lowering of the engaging elements 13. Disc 30 is thereby released from protrusions 132 of engaging elements 13 and springs upward. The user can now remove the disc 30.
A conventional DVD, CD or VCD box has the following flaws: (1) Disc 30 is supported by inner flange 121 of the annular rib 12. The contact area is over-sized to the extent that stored media could be damaged or destroyed by friction between disc 30 and the flange 121. (2) Disc 30 springs upward from reaction force generated by flange 121 as a result of the user pushing down hemicycle-shaped portions 131 of engaging elements 13. However, if disc 30 is small in size or not circular as shown in FIG. 4, the edges of disc 30 do not come into contact with inner flange 121 of rib 12. Hence, the user cannot remove such a disc 30 simply by pushing down the hemicycle-shaped portions 131 of engaging elements 13. Therefore, a smaller sized disc 30 or a non-circular disc 30 may not be suitably stored or protected by the conventional box as described above. (3) The cantilever beams 130 of engaging elements 13 extend upward at an inclined angle. Such a structure complicates the building of production molds and separating the box from the mold is inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a DVD, CD or VCD box in which the contact area between the disc and the box is relatively small thereby protecting the disc and any data stored thereupon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a DVD, CD or VCD box suitable for discs of different size and/or shape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a DVD, CD or VCD box having no elements extending at inclined angles thereby simplifying the manufacturing process.
The DVD, CD or VCD box of the present invention includes a body, a cover, an annular peak element, a push-down platform, at least one cantilever beam and a surface. The cover is connected to the box body by a molded hinge-type mechanism. The peak element is located in the box body to support a disc. The push-down platform is encircled by the peak element. The cantilever beam is also surrounded by the annular peak element and is connected to the surface at a right angle. Furthermore, the cantilever beam has a free end with a protrusion formed at the free end to constrain the disc. The surface is connected between the push-down platform and the cantilever beam whereby the disk is released from the protrusion of the cantilever beam when a load is applied to the push-down platform.
As mentioned above, the disc is supported by the annular peak element. The contact area between the disc and the annular peak element is minimized to protect the disc and any data stored thereupon. Furthermore, the annular peak element encircles the push-down platform thereby supporting the disc. Even if the disc is small in size or is not circular, the annular peak element provides a physical contact with the disc so that the disc can spring up and release as a result of the reaction force generated by the peak element. It is therefore understood that every kind of known DVD, CD or VCD is suitable for storage or protection using the box of the present invention.
Lastly, the cantilever beam extends from the surface at a right angle as opposed to an inclined angle. Such a structure is more suitable for the building of molds used in manufacturing and, separating the box from the mold is considerably easier.